Never Going To End
by writerpeople19
Summary: The war with Gaea is over. The was with Apophis is over. Our heroes from both worlds are thrown into one new, bigger war. Will there be fights between them? Or will the all act together peacefully? Rated T for potential swearing
1. GreekRoman Prologue

** Hey, So i was bored in study hall and threw this together tonight. PJO(HOO)/TKC Crossover! (More details later) dun dun dun!**

**Third Person POV**

After the war with Gaea and the Giants. The seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and Calypso lived in peace for the moment. Percy and Annabeth lived in Camp-Half Blood almost year-round. With the occasional visit to Sally or Camp Jupiter. Frank and Hazel lived in Camp Jupiter, while Frank was the Praetor, Hazel worked as a cavalry fighting instructor. Reyna was still a Praetor along side Frank, Reyna settled into the fact that the Greeks existed and she was the first in New Rome to try to make peace with them. Jason and Piper both lived mostly at Camp Half-Blood but every week visited Camp Jupiter. Leo fixed Festus with the Archimedes Sphere and flew to Ogygia to rescue Calypso. They lived at Camp Half-Blood. Calypso had to make a choice to leave Ogygia, either stay, or leave and no longer be a goddess. She obviously chose the latter. Nico lived between the two camps and acted as a transport for campers between the two. Thalia stayed in the Hunt and gathered both Roman and Greek girls for the Hunt. Thalia's camps have never been too far away from either camp, so they can keep in touch.

The gods had given each hero a wish at the end of the war. Jason was offered godhood and to serve as Jupiter's lieutenant as minor god of storms and wind. He declined and asked for Lvlivs to be repaired. Jupiter accepted and a now half Celestial Bronze, half Imperial Gold coin appeared in his palm. If flipped on heads, an Imperial Gold Gladius would appear in his hands. If flipped on tails, a Celestial Bronze Spear would appear.

Piper was offered to become a goddess and to server at Aphrodite's side forever. She declined and asked for children of Aphrodite to be treated less as glamour queens and more as warriors. Aphrodite agreed and changes her form to a more mature, less revealing outfit.

Leo was offered godhood and a place in the top forge of Hephaestus. He declined and asked for a Celestial Bronze War Hammer with an Imperial Gold handle. Hephaestus nodded in appreciation for the weapon idea and gave Leo a taser that when you turned it on, it transformed into the war hammer.

Frank was offered godhood and lieutenant of Mars in any wars. He respectfully declined and asked for a new Imperial Gold bow, and for his curse of the firewood to to be removed. Mars agreed and a Golden bow with intricate red designs all over it. The firewood in Frank's palm flew to Mars, before he tossed it to Vesta, where she placed it in the Hearth.

Hazel was also offered to be a goddess, she declined. She asked for a silver and gold saddle that she could use to ride Arion. She also asked if her curse could be removed, so any metals she conjured wouldn't harm a soul. Pluto granted it and a beautiful tan leather saddle with silver designs and gold plates appeared on the floor next to her. Pluto removed her curse and she gave him a huge ruby in return.

Annabeth was offered to be a goddess and to be lieutenant to Athena and head architect of Olympus. She declined and asked for her knife and Daedalus's laptop to be returned from Tartarus to her. Athena summoned her knifer form Tartarus but her laptop couldn't be found.

Nico was offered godhood and lieutenant to Hades and minor god of the dead. He declined and asked for his shadow-traveling abilities. Hades agreed and shot a pitch black beam at Nico.

Thalia was offered to be the minor goddess of the hunt and lightning, and eternal Lieutenant of the Hunt. She declined saying the partial immortality was enough. She asked for a new silver bow, as hers broke in the battle, and and upgrade to her electricity powers. Zeus and Artemis agreed and a bow appeared on her shoulder as Zeus shot lightning at her.

Reyna was offered to be a goddess and to server as eternal Praetor of Camp Jupiter, she declined and asked if her pegasus, Scipio could be revived. As he died when landing on the Argo II in Epirus. Zeus and Bellona agreed and Scipio teleported into the throne room and ran over the Reyna.

Percy was offered the most of all. He was offered godhood and a place on the Olympian council. He declined(to Zeus's anger) and asked for two things within the gods power. He asked for a joint camp to be built where all demigods can live and receive all types of training. He also asked for his shield that Tyson made him be repaired and the pictures from this war added to it. Zeus agreed and told him the camp would take time to make. His sheik appeared on his arm in watch form.

All of the heroes were granted one other thing aside from their wishes. Thye got partial immortality similar to what Artemis gives her hunters. Along side the heroes, the cabin leaders and cohort centurions were granted the partial immortality.

**Hey, thanks for reading my first chapter… or prologue. Review and tell me what you want added for the Kane Chronicles one. Thank you! PEACE OUT! **

**~Alex **

**P.S. POTATOES ARE A FOOD GROUP ON THEIR OWN!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello everyone! I am just letting you know I am going to redo the first Prologue of this story. To let people read The Blood of Olympus, and so I can make it a continuation.** Thank you, **Alex :D** **P.S: LEt me know any ideas for the enemies and such for the story! Thanks!**


	3. Authors Note Vol 2

**I am sorry for not updating for, like ya know, months, but I am working on it. :3**


End file.
